


i only have eyes for you

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Exasperated Iruka, Gen, Iruka Week 2021, pre-genin are dangerous little creatures, stray-jutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: there are many reasons to be wary of small children
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	i only have eyes for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea that has been sitting in my drafts folder for .... probably over a year. breathing life into once more was a nice relief. 
> 
> iruka week, day 6: jutsu gone wrong
> 
> enjoy~

Iruka had told Kakashi more than once to not sit in the tree by the academy when the pre-genin were practicing jutsu. That didn’t stop the jounin from finding a comfortable spot against the trunk of the tree and reading to his heart’s content as he watched the sensei work. 

So Kakashi had no one to blame except himself when the stray jutsu hit him, knocking him out of the tree, flat onto his back. 

“Why didn’t you dodge it?” Tsunade asked with a huff, hands on her hips. 

Kakashi lolled his head to the side, sitting propped against the tree. “I was distracted. Have you seen Iruka’s—”

Iruka’s hand cut off Kakashi’s sentence, effectively silencing the jounin. Tsunade snorted as she continued her exam. 

“He seems to be fine, just… delirious.” The Hokage said. “Take him home; keep an eye on him. We don’t need him doing something stupid before the jutsu wears off.” 

Kakashi, whose mouth was once again free to ramble, slurred, “Ruka, those ankle-biters are scary. You’re so brave.” 

The expression ‘heart eyes’ came to mind as Iruka pulled Kakashi to his feet, preparing to walk him home. Iruka sighed, resigning himself to what he could only describe as a very drunk-like Copy Nin. 

“I’ll take us home,” Kakashi said, swaying, trying to form seals for a shunshin.

Iruka grabbed his hands, “Oh no, we’ll walk the old-fashioned way. Come on.”

“Love you, Ruka.” 

“I love you, too, Kakashi,” Iruka replied fondly exasperated.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
